Keep Breathing
by Laila Squires
Summary: Inu Yasha and the gang have defeated Naraku but still must protect villages from his followers. As Kagome and Inu Yasha are fighting a wave of demons, Inu Yasha notices Kagome acting strange. What could she be upset about? And how can he fix it? InuxKag. One Shot. Lemon.
The lightning struck again. "We need to hurry, Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as an arrow pierced the crawling serpent charging towards her.

"I know!" Inu Yasha barked back as he slashed through three demons with his nails.

Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome fire another arrow as a demon was about to slay her from behind. He scooped her up into his arms and jumped up onto the roof of the hut nearby.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." Kagome chided.

"Obviously, not because I just saved your life." Inu Yasha diced another rushing toward him as he let Kagome down and noticed how angry she was. "I was just trying to help." He pleaded.

"Well, don't!" Kagome retorted and shot the final monster down.

Something was wrong with Kagome. He hadn't seen her this furious in a long time. As they circled the death bodies Inu Yasha asked, "What's going on, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him. We're protecting villages that still might be plagued by Naraku's followers." Kagome surveyed the demons looking for any clues or artifacts.

"You've been acting different since his death, Kagome." Inu Yasha declared.

"Look, Inu Yasha, I don't need to hear this from you." Her eyes pierced into him. "I can take care of myself. I don't… want you here anymore."

Inu yasha was stunned. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She turned from him to walk away but Inu Yasha hastily grabbed her shoulder, to stop her. Kagome turned quickly and slapped his face. A red mark lingered on his cheek and Kagome held her position, ready to hit again. Inu Yasha's anger fired and he pushed her up against the hut's wall, holding her up by her shoulders.

Sweat poured down his face, as she slammed into the wood. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed and then he pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes wide open. She pushed him away, finding her feet on the ground, "No!" She shouted. Inu Yasha grabbed her face and kissed her again, wildly.

Kagome's eyes closed, as his tongue explored her mouth, she lost herself. She wanted him. Her body was aching for him. But she regained herself against him; he would never confess his love for her or chose her. As, she went to push him away, Inu Yasha's mouth found her neck and she let out a soft moan. His mouth nibbled at her skin, causing her body to tighten in pleasure. He could tell she liked it. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her neck closer in and started to bite. She gasped in pure delight.

"Stop." She whispered unconvincingly. As his hand found her breast and started to massage her. "Stop." She huffed a little louder as both his hands moved to her breasts aggressively. He slammed her up against the wall, as his fingers traced up her inner thigh. Kagome's heart started pounding. Inu Yasha found his way under her school girl skirt and traced the outside of her panties with his fingertips. He ran his index finger over the elastic band at the top of her underwear slowly.

"Keep breathing." Inu Yasha whispered to her. She didn't even realize that she had stopped. She let out a huge breath and his fingers plunged under her underwear. She gasped at his touch. His fingers scratched the surface of her skin. She tightened her hold on his biceps as they locked eyes. His other hand wandered to her ass grasping it in the palm of his hand. She lifted her leg up, wrapping it around his hip. His fingers then moved down toward her center. He massaged her center of pleasure as Kagome felt her body go numb. He was slow and steady almost tormenting her. She reared her head back and felt a bite at her collar bone. That was too much and she let out a low moan. He then pumped his fingers into her. She let out a small scream, her mouth gaping open. He was not slow and steady as before he was hard and quick causing her to feel light.

She could feel her arousal as he kept going in and out of her. With one hand he ripped off her shirt, and clawed at the remaining fabric standing between him and his prize. As the bra toppled to the ground, Inu Yasha devoured her breast with his tongue. He flicked his tongue on her peak, causing her to get wet. She liked it a little hard. He then lightly bit at her nipple and she gasped as he continued to overwhelm her. His mouth ravished her chest while his fingers thrusted into her.

Her face became hot, "No!" She moaned. Inu Yasha eagerly sped up and Kagome's body clenched as ecstasy spread through her body. And a sexual sensation spiraled through her body.

Sweat beads surrounded her face, as Inu Yasha pulled his fingers out of her making Kagome believe it was done but then he yanked his shirt off over his head and pulled off his pants. He stood naked before her, his member well-endowed and wanting her.

He went down to his knees and reached up under her skirt, and pulled the pair down her delicate legs unto the ground. Then, in one swift motion, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrusted into her. A sensation rippled through her body as her nails dug into his biceps. He rammed into her at a fast rate, causing his dick to get harder as her juices surrounded him. They wildly found each other's lips; their hunger for each other causing them to scratch and pull at each other. His frenzy pushed him to keep going as her scent surrounded him. Kagome's fever rose as her climax came.

"No!" she screamed as Inu Yasha kept thrashing into her.

This wasn't enough. He had pictured fucking her so many times and his obsession was not filled though he had made her come twice. He noticed the door to the abandon hut. He set her down, scooped up their clothes with one arm and clasped her by the wrist, dragging her toward the door. He flung the door open and threw her in, dropping the clothes by the door. Kagome fell to the floor with a pout.

Kagome was about to reprimand him, but Inu Yasha started yanking off her shoes, tossing them to the side. He then rolled down her socks, baring her completely naked in front of him. Kagome saw his eyes intensify with lust.

"Lay down." Inu Yasha demanded. Kagome didn't.

"Lay down." He repeated with force.

Kagome smirked, "No." Inu Yasha grinned at her refusal. Swiftly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it across her body, causing her to land on her stomach. As Kagome rose to her hands and knees, Inu Yasha grabbed her hips and fucked her.

Kagome moaned as she heard him pounding against her core. His hardness filled her body. Inu Yasha began to groan as he heard Kagome's moans of pleasure.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you're fine." Inu Yasha command as he swelled inside her.

There was no way Kagome could tell him that she imagined this so many times. That she just wanted him to fuck her over and over again. She didn't answer him. Inu Yasha then stopped thrusting, staying still inside her.

He repeated, "Tell me, no." he gripped her hips tighter, toying with her.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, her dark hair draping down into a little pool on the floor. "Make me." She teased.

Inu Yasha's longing for her escalated. He slammed into her. A passion surged through her as she pushed her hips back into him, Inu Yasha growled in delight as he continued moving his hips into her as she pounded back into him.

His pupils dilated as a rumble surged through his body. Kagome felt it coming to as their rhythm sped up. The hotness between their bodies reached a peak as Inu Yasha roared and exploded inside of her causing Kagome to tremble as her pleasure erupted.

Inu Yasha pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor. Kagome rolled over onto her back. They both stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes, being very still.

Kagome eventually found her way to her side, "Inu Yasha," He rolled to his side to face her.

"I'm fine now. I do want you." She smiled.

Inu Yasha softly kissed her delicate lips and smiled.


End file.
